This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project is aimed at implementing new capabilities within VCell for modeling cell phenomena. In particular, algorithms for solving linear elliptic (Poisson-type) equations will be implemented that are required for modeling effects of cell biomechanics and electrophysiology. Elliptic solvers are also required to find a steady-state solution of a reaction-diffusion system. In addition, other new capabilities, such as different types of boundary conditions, block solvers, etc., will be implemented.